narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Illusionary Abyss
Seikyo sighed in exasperation. "God damn it..." he muttered. Shouldn't have bet on that... he thought as men surrounded him. Seikyo looked around, seeing the men surround him, noting that there were young children in the back of the tavern, Genin, from the look of them. The men charged towards Seikyo, and within a few seconds, Seikyo had defeated the men with Taijutsu alone. He looked at the group of men that he had just crippled. "I don't like paying up." He said, before turning to leave. On the other side of the tavern, a young kunoichi sat eating her food while watching the strange man beat up the other men. Her impressions were not great as she thought he was merely a freeloader who uses his brute strength to get free food, drink and probably housing as well. This annoyed her but as much as she wanted to stop it or confront him, she knew she was no match for him. If it was an ordinary man, she would have no trouble manipulating him to pay up and apologize for his actions while keeping a low profile. She signed internally and finished her meal, paid up and started outside, wondering what her next mission would be without losing awareness of her surroundings but largely ignoring everyone else as they are to her, inconsequential. However, as she walked out, she felt that maybe she should try any to stop the man anyways as not even trying would be the same thing as saying it is okay and she isn't comfortable with that. She quickly turns her attention to finding the man, thinking about what technique she should use against the man. She decided quickly and as she followed, she covertly unleashed her technique, waiting for the affects to take place so she could confront him. Seikyo suddenly appeared behind the girl, pushing her slightly forward, dispersing her technique. "What do we have here? A stray little Genin?" Annoyed, the kunoichi turned around and replied "Perhaps. Why does it matter for a thief like you?" As she spoke, she quickly calculated the odds of her other techniques working against this man and realized that the only three techniques had a chance of working if she was lucky and he wasn't one of them but it was obvious by his appearance that he isn't a Hyuga which increased the odds of her techniques working dramatically. Moving casually into the shadow of the nearest building where she wasn't easy to see by most, she also said "Did no one ever teach you that you should pay your dues?" Immediately turning around once in the shadow, showing the eyes of the Uchiha, ready to use her best technique at a moment's notice. Seikyo quickly left her field of vision, tripping her. "I sense the chakra you're gonna use, Yin chakra. Meaning you're gonna use a Genjutsu." Seikyo began, before appearing behind Haruka. "Genjutsu don't work against me." He said as he began to walk away. Surprised, she quickly regains her balance and challenges his statement saying "Genjutsu isn't something that you can be immune to! Stop lying and face me or are you a coward?" As she left those words to hang, she prepared her next technique, fully confident that with this, he would be forced to bend to her will as everyone else who has faced it has. Seikyo sighed loud enough for her to hear, before he appeared right behind her. "Release your technique. I dare you, child." Annoyed more than ever but not allowing it to get to her, she swings around to face him with all her speed and activates False Mangekyō Sharingan, giving him only a second to register it but that was more than enough time for her next technique to be usable and with no hesitation, she activates False Tsukuyomi. In the world of the false Tsukuyomi, she follows the behavior of Itachi Uchiha down to the very smallest detail as described in a book written by the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake in which he talks about the techniques of the Uchiha clan. "This..." Seikyo began. "This is an insult to my clan. Let me show you my Genjutsu." Seikyo simply activating his Sharingan dispelled the Genjutsu she had casted, and rushed forward, touched her head, trapping her in his Genjutsu. Everything happened too quickly for her to even comprehend never mind try to stop. This technique was high level Genjutsu on scale of Izamai and Izanagi, it could not be broken with any technique and she quickly came to realize that. Fear set in and all her confidence, her pride in her abilities were swallowed whole by absolute terror. Unable to move, she lied there waiting for the time when this nightmare would end, knowing it must end eventually. Every second felt like an eternity, just like in the real Tsukuyomi. It wasn't long before she was forced to accept her fate and embrace it all in an effort to weather the torture. Seikyo dispelled his illusion, waking her up. "That's a Genjutsu. A technique exclusive to my eyes. I know many other Genjutsu techniques. If you're gonna be a Shinobi, remember, know what you're up against." He said, beginning to walk away. Falling to her knees gasping, she only had seconds to come to terms with the fact that she's back in reality before the Uchiha before her was gone. Quickly getting a grasp on herself through sheer force of will, she lifts her head up and yells at him "How was I suppose to know you were one of them?! How was I suppose to know that you were one of the few who could destroy my techniques without effort?! There was no signs and your people are hardly around anymore! Frustration, anger and bitterness was evident in her voice. When she had arrogantly made the statement that no one is immune to Genjutsu, she for a moment forgot that only two clans were, the Uchiha and the Hyuga, two clans she highly respected and feared having to confront. Her hands were balled up in fists horizontally on the ground in front of her. Seikyo appeared behind her, kicking her straight into a tree. "Shinobi do not complain." He began before reappearing beside the girl, kicking her into another tree. "Shinobi endure. We adapt to situations. We win." He appeared next to the girl. Looking down on her, he began to speak. "Shinobi must train." Getting up and turning towards him, she said "There's no way to adapt to Genjutsu of that level, there's nothing that can beat it except a stronger Sharingan or the legendary RinneSharingan. You know that so don't give me that crap!" She said with only anger and bitterness in her voice. But she did not give him time to reply. She clenched her fists so hard, that she put herself in a great deal of pain, borderline causing her to bleed. It was a symbol of her trying to conquer her pride. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes and said "Please, teach me to be a great Genjutsu specialist, a great shinobi. Everything in her screamed to run away, that this man was dangerous and she needed help to survive being anywhere near her but she ignored the screams and continued to look him in the eyes, serious about what she said. "Train you?" Seikyo asked, disbelief in his voice. A pupil would pass time...Plus, she has guts. He thought, before opening a portal into another realm, and he began to walk in, calling out. "Follow me, Genin." She was surprised when he opened the portal, paralyzed in place but only for a second before regaining her composure and followed him into the unknown dimension (Yes, I know it's not entirely unknown, it just isn't known to everyone), determined to use this strange man to become the best she could possible be. She felt nothing for him or against him, despite what had just accrued as the only thing she could feel was a sense of destiny before her, determination and hope. This was what she had been waiting for. Arrival Seikyo grinned as he walked into his dimension. He easily adjusted to the gravity within the dimension, which would be four times as much as that of the regular world. He turned to Haruka, wondering how she would adjust. As soon as entered, she could feel how much different this world was to the one they had left and the gravity hit her hard. She stumbled as she tried to walk, forcing herself to work against the gravity with only her will and ability to keep her balance and move forward next to her new master. However, the exertion was great and the gravity nearly beat her. She knew she couldn't keep this up very much longer, especially if her condition would surface soon. Worried about that, she quickly grabbed a bottle from her backpack and popped a pill into her mouth, swallowing it with only her saliva while just barely keeping herself upright however, her legs were starting to buckle under the pressure from the gravity and no sooner had the pill entered her stomach was she on her knees panting heavily. Every fiber of her being felt like the gravity was trying to tear her apart and she had to leave immediately. But she had committed and she refused to leave, condition or no condition, she would become strong under her master's tutelage. "I see you've begun to adapt. That's good. Follow me, I'm going to take you to your new best friends." Seikyo said, sprinting towards the central area of the dimension. Resenting how easily he treaded through this high gravity dimension, she silently forced herself up and followed him to the central area of the dimension, feeling the pain of every step and every breathe as she did so. She could only hope that she adapted quickly or she wouldn't be around for very much longer. No thoughts went through her head as she walked as she was too focused on forcing herself to move forward and to keep up with him. Once they had arrived, he saw that she had struggled to enter. Luckily for her, the central area had gravity she was used to. "Tell me, Wind, Wood, or Explosion?" Instantly feeling the change in gravity back to what she was use to as she entered the central area, she staggered forward due to the force she had employed to move herself and nearly fell over but quickly caught herself and regained her balance before answering. "If you mean my nature, I don't know, I was never tested but if you mean which I believe is better, wind because it's more elusive and difficult to deal with where as an explosion can be contained and wood can be destroyed." Now breathing normally again. Seikyo raised his palm, and a small white furry creature flew and landed onto his palm. "This is a Brahm, a Wind Release using scouter. Although I personally could never achieve it, I'll teach you how to become a Sage." The words "A sage" echoed inside the kunouchi's mind for a moment before being fully comprehended as she remembered what she learned about sages such as Naruto and Jiraiya and what they could achieve but this she knew would be a far different type of Senjutsu. It had never accrued to her to learn how to become a sage and a look of surprise and awe appeared on her face instantly as the words were comprehended. That expression stayed there for several seconds as the words continued to echo through her head but then she remembered something she learned. It required extraordinary amounts of chakra to become a sage and she knew she didn't have it, her chakra levels were unusually high for someone with as little training and schooling as her but not high enough. Coming down off that high she asked "But it requires an extremely high level of chakra, I don't have that so how am I suppose to become a sage?" A puzzled look appearing on her face. "Glad you asked," Seikyo began, and he gestured to the Brahm which had started to fly. "Brahm's as a species forcefully increase their chakra levels, by learning new techniques. So, first off, we'll teach you some Ninjutsu." The look on the apprentice's face turned serious. She hesitated but with confidence said "Sensei, you should know that I have only mastered the most basic of ninjutsu and even that was difficult for me. Not because of my ability to learn it or my chakra levels but a special condition I have. I was diagnosed a few years ago with a mysterious disease which while it doesn't affect my day to day health causes me to black out for hours, even days at a time if I over exert myself and for some reason, Ninjutsu often does that. Though it also happened on it's own occasionally, that is why I have these pills that I must take weekly." She pulls out a bottle and tosses them to her master and says "I have several more bottles I took before leaving home." She stares at him, waiting for his response. "I don't give a crap." Seikyo snapped. "We're Shinobi. We adapt. You will overcome this, you will learn to use your illness to help. Now...to determine your Chakra Nature." Before Haruka could react, Seikyo rushed forward, using an altered version of a specific genjutsu, where he was unaffected, and had different effects. Unlike the usual one, this one had eye's surround Haruka, and they would burst, releasing a chakra nature. Let's see which one she gets. He thought as the Genjutsu began to activate. She was quickly overwhelmed by the intensity of the Genjutsu. She felt nauseous, light headed and as if her eyes has crawled inside her skull and started to attack her brain. The pain she felt was immeasurable and unmanageable and right when she noticed the eyes all around her, she saw something rush forward at her. It was quick, too quick for her to follow let alone comprehend as it happened but what she saw was a flash of red and what she thought was heat, hot enough to blacken her skin but it only lasted for a few seconds then she returned to reality, disoriented and unable to talk for several seconds as she tried to compose herself. "What...was...that?" she asked, panting. Seikyo looked intrigued. "Great, you showed signs of Fire Release, my speciality." he began flickering to the side of Haruka. "We're gonna head to the Outskirts, where you'll train. Note, the gravity is fifteen times stronger than that of the area outside of this Central area, making it sixty times stronger than the regular gravity. I'm gonna flicker us there. You're gonna set up a tent for you to sleep, and after a few days of adjustment, we'll formally begin the training." Seikyo said, quickly teleporting Haruka and himself to the Outskirts. The moment they teleported in, she fell to the ground in great pain, unable to move, unable to think and barely able to even breathe. It was as if she had been hit by a deluge of invisible energy that weighed several thousand pounds. So she just laid there for several minutes, feeling nothing and knowing nothing but the pain that she was feeling. When she finally started to adjust, she was able to sit up however, it was as difficult as trying to walk in the gravity they had entered into earlier. When she tried to get up, she fell and nearly twisted her leg and broke some bones, forcing her to spend several minutes sitting as she adjusted. When she finally could stand she gave a big sigh and turned towards her master, waiting for him to say something. Seikyo smirked, a rare feat. "Good job. You stood up. Next, climb this tree." Seikyo said, gesturing to a three-hundred feet tall tree. "And no using Chakra. We've gotta build your physical strength first." With that statement, Seikyo climbed up the tree, using only his arms and no chakra. Once he reached the summit, he jumped down, landing right next to Haruka. "Your turn." Haruka was familiar with the tree climbing exercise from books but it was done with chakra and never with a tree this tall. She groaned because despite being quite the trooper, there are some things that were quite groan worthy. Worst, he made it seem like it was as easy as climbing a normal tree and she knew that she was to live up to that. But before she could be chatized for groaning, she moved forward and started climbing carefully, not caring how long it took as long as she survived to get a decent ways up. Several minutes passed as she inched her way upwards and she was forced to rest on a branch at the thirty foot mark, completely exhausted and barely able to think while simultaneously very hungry and thirsty. And she was expected to go to three hundred feet? This man is insane! She thought. She wondered as she laid there how long she would have to wait before she could see her home town and again proudly show off how strong she has become at least in part. Seikyo observed the girl as she climbed higher. Oxygen level's should be getting low... he though, before summoning three animals, known as Krono. The three Krono's, who have mastery over Lava and Blaze Release suddenly charged up the tree attacking Haruka. Hearing the sound of their approach, Haruka looks down and sees them charging at her and groans, thinking this guy is insane. Never mind when she would get home, she would be dead by the end of the day at this rate. Sighing, she used what little energy she had regained from her rest and summoned and at the last moment, switched herself with a branch that had broken off nearby when Seikyo had climbed the tree, causing the Krono to hit the branch instead. She looks over and watched as she tried to regain more of her strength, hoping that they wouldn't see her or at the very least, wouldn't need to come over. The tree suddenly exploded with the thousands of landmines that had been set there, knocking Haruka back, having her descend at an incredibly fast rate. Seikyo summoned more Krono to attack her, having them use their flight. Feeling a surge of adrenaline as she felt her life was in danger, Haruka quickly latched onto the side of the trunk and quickly scrambled for the top, thinking of nothing but how she needs to get high up the tree fast and feeling nothing but intense fear as her senses worked overtime to keep her alive. Because of this, she knew the Krono were coming before they even got close and were read for them. Having scrambled to the one hundred fifteen foot mark, she stood balancing on a branch, and quickly did several seals. And finished with one final seal, summoning a large wooden box with no marking to appear out of the side of the tree nearby. She was not going to let herself fall to the ground, even if it meant exposing the secrets of one of her bests techniques. Wooden Box? Seikyo though before flickering up himself, kicking Haruka down, using their descent to elbow her, so she would crash into the ground. Seikyo flickered right next to her. "Child...not bad. I know you think you've failed, but you've surpassed my expectations. Despite you not countering my elbow...it's time to teach." With her chakra disrupted by the blow, the box vanishes and Haruka fights for consciousness, barely hearing the words of her teacher. Six Months Later "Alright!" Seikyo called out, Haruka behind him. "Pack your stuff, meet me by the Central Sector, we're heading home." He said, flickering to the Central region. Haruka said nothing and moved to follow his instructions. She had grown up a lot in the past six months as she was forced to endure training that even veteran Jonin would be scared out of their wits to do and somehow not try to kill her master because of how much of an ass he is. She had also grown taller by a few inches and shortened her hair to keep it out of the way. As grueling and painful the past six months were, she didn't regret them as she knew that she was better off training like this than whatever she could have managed on her own or with a lesser teacher in the outside world. The only thing left about the master that bugged her is how she was suppose to trek all the back to the Central Sector with all her stuff. It wasn't the weight of her stuff or how much she had it was jelousy that he could teleport and she couldn't. Sucking it up, she signed and made her way to the Central Sector, getting there with barely any energy expended as she had built up a great deal of stamina over the past six months. She had also felt that as her body because stronger, the intensity needed for her to trigger her illness became greater and greater and how often she had those attacks unrelated to over-exerting herself also seemed to grow longer and longer. She also felt something else that she couldn't quite explain but that she felt was important, a result of her training. But with no concept of what it is, she couldn't bring it up. She placed her stuff down out of the way and stood waiting for her master to give her instructions. Seikyo grinned as he threw Haruka into the regular world, him following soon after. They were in the middle of Konoha. Seikyo simply pulled out a few hundred thousand ryō, and gave it to Haruka. "Go crazy, kid." He said. "You can do whatever you want now. We got a month in Konoha." Haruka stood there in surprise for a moment. He was suddenly being nice and giving her a month free to do whatever she want? She wasn't sure she was still in reality but rather in one of her master's hellish Genjutsu. But if she was, there was no getting out until she was let out. So Genjutsu or not, she figured she should try to enjoy herself and look in on the hospital to see if she could get any more of those pills made just in case and if they had any more of an idea what her sickness is. But first, she stopped at the first inn she saw and booked a room then headed out and grabbed food from a stand which she ate as she made her way to the hospital, finishing it by the time she made it to the gates. She walked inside the gates and tries to remember her way around but quickly got lost until she bumped into a nurse she knew who instantly recognized her. "You're alive?!" The nurse exclaims with surprise. There was a silence for a moment as the nurse tried to find her voice again. "We didn't think you would survive on your own on account of your illness!" A little annoyed she replied "I quickly found work in other nations for a low pay dealing with outlaws mostly and the occasionally Chunin. I also found someone to teach me." "The nurse didn't even hear her last words instead, she said "Does anyone else know your here?" Haruka replied "I doubt it, I didn't go visit anyone and I don't really care to, I wasn't really close to anyone." The nurse understood and asked why she was here. Haruka replied that she wanted more pills made just in case and that she was willing to pay but also she wanted to know if any progress has been made with her illness or if they need new samples to work with. The nurse took Haruka to the doctor who use to care for her and they discussed the ailment for several minutes with Haruka revealing that since her recent training, she has found it to be hardly a problem at all and provided new genetic material for the doctor. A few minutes later, Haruka left the office and headed outside the hospital when she head a commotion and ran to see what was going on. "Wassup!" Seikyo called out, a crowd surrounding him. "It's me, the allegated sociopath, Seikyo Uchiha! Who missed me? Cause I didn't miss any of you shitheads." Seikyo said, exaggerating every word. "I'm pretty sure I'm still wanted here, cause I killed some Jonin here. And than you guys got mad at that? I'm not even joking when I say that those Jonin sucked shit." Immediately, a group of shinobi descended from above, and Seikyo simply stood there, letting one of the Jonin stab him. 'Seikyo' exploded into flames, the real one appearing from behind, trapping them all in a genjutsu. Immediately than, another large group of Jonin appeared, and as they were inches away from his face, he switched positions with Haruka. "Have fun!" he called out. Before she could be accidentally hit however, Haruka quickly replaced herself with a nearby broken branch, leaving the Jonin to hit each other instead. Relieved that she timed that right, she grew angry that she was put in that position and looked around in search of the ass hole who did that to her as she intended to at least give him an earful for that. The Jonin had started looking around for him as well and Haruka was intent on finding him first so that she wouldn't have to bail him out in order to yell at him. Seikyo appeared behind his pupil, and teleported them both to a deserted area in the forest. "Alright, alright, don't yell. I was testing your speed, which has improved drastically, so kudos for that," Seikyo began. "I'm taking you to an illegal tournament ring. You gotta win three matches, and if you win, you decide what you can do. Stay with me, or leave my tutelage." "I always knew you are crazy.....but this is on a whole new level. Why? Why do you go out of your way to disregard the law? Why do you like causing trouble?" She asked, staring at her mentor with a serious look. Seikyo chuckled. "Those...disgraces of shinobi abused me as I grew older. I was falsely alleged for the murder of my sister...they didn't care. Abused as a child...raised in a world that hated me. So...I'm a bit bonkers. Anyway, time for the tournament." Without waiting for a response, Seikyo teleported the two of them to the secret location. Looking around, Haruka tensed up a little. Although confident in her abilities, she had no idea what she was in for. She knew her experience as a shinobi was far less than those of the other contenders and that would make all the difference. But she didn't allow herself to be tense for long and relaxing, she focused herself on the task ahead. Win or lose, she had to do her best. But for Haruka, losing wasn't an option. Not because she didn't want to disappoint her master but because she felt that losing would mean moving away from her goal and she couldn't allow that. Seikyo sensed his pupil's nervousness, and understood why she would. The arena was massive, the pillars twice the height of Seikyo, making them over twelve feet tall. Seikyo patted Haruka on the back. "You'll be fine." Seikyo said as he vanished, and a Hyūga strolled over to Haruka. "Let's go, bitch." he called out, activating his Byakugan, and charged towards Haruka. Haruka sighed. She couldn't use her specialty unless she choose to use one of the two Genjutsu her master taught her but she wouldn't likely succeed with them and she wasn't expected to. Her sensei knew who the other fighters were, it wouldn't be a stretch to say he orchestrated this fight knowing him. This is a test of her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills. All this came into her mind as her opponent attacked but didn't take so much time that she was unable to dodge or block her opponent's attack. She moved eastwards and out of the way, kneading chakra as she launched herself forwards, lifted her left (Japanese left) leg up and swung it at him, using her the side of her leg to deal the blow. The speed at which Haruka was moving at proved to be much faster than the Hyūga could handle, and Hyūga was knocked back, becoming unconscious. Without a warning, a user of the Storm Release appeared, firing a blast of storm energy at Haruka. Haruka was momentarily caught off guard as she had never experienced a tournament quite like this one. Without anything to substitute with, she couldn't get away fast enough and was nearly blasted off the edge of the arena. However, because Byakugan user is out conscious, she smiled and went to work employing her Genjutsu. Standing up, she builds her chakra up and quickly moves behind her opponent while taking out a kunai with her right (Japanese) hand which she moves vertically to make a quick and rather shallow slice on her opponent's back. While attempting to slice her opponent's back up, she also activates her Genjutsu. The Storm Release user turned around to face her and began to scream in fear at the sight of the blood on the ground. The user writhes around, yelling out in pure fear for his life as he fades into unconsciousness. "Nice!" Seikyo says, glad of how quickly Haruka dispatched of her enemies. "Now...you're up against me." Seikyo said, quickly launching a blazing ball towards Haruka. Frowning in annoyance, Haruka substituted herself with her first opponent and replied "What's nice about beating weak opponents with one attack? I'd rather fight bandits than them, at least bandits can be fun." As she spoke, she made hand signs and quickly unleashed one of her less powerful techniques. As soon as it was casted, she prepared her chakra for her next attack. Although Haruka knew her master may be able to see right through her, her plan, while not fullproof, was certainly clever and annoying. It wasn't long before she activated her second technique, covering the arena in a strong mist. Seikyo sighed as he easily dispelled the Genjutsu. "Bandits? Fine." He said, flickering them both to the forest, above a group of bandits, attempting to rob a caravan. "Defeat them. Personally, I don't think you're ready for them...But, your choice, Genin." He said, kicking her towards the Bandits. Annoyed even more, Haruka quickly maneuvered her body to land on top of a tree by constantly leaning right or left until she finally landed on a tree just right to the bandits. She knew the bandits heard her fall but she quickly disguised herself with the transformation technique as a squirrel and waited for them to go back to what they were doing while building up more chakra. When they did, she released her technique and quickly activated Illusory Hiding In Mist Technique before jumping down. Before the fog could get thick however, she activates her Sharingan and let them see it to frighten them. As this happened, she continued to build up chakra to ready her next technique and was lost in the fake mist. The bandits slammed their palms together, causing explosions to shake the ground and in an attempt to harm Haruka. Even though a majority of them were caught by surprise by the Sharingan, the others slammed their palms in reflex to create the explosions. "Where are you girl!? Huh!?" one of them called out, not being able to see her. "Oi, Zashi! Activate your eyes, will ya?!" Sighing internally as she jumps out of range of the explosion and mini earthquake, she says in her head "Of course there is a Byakugan user." She takes a moment to think of her next few moves while her opponents recover from the explosion. Moments later, she smiles and kneads chakra for several seconds as the bandits look around for her, sending several balls of fire at her opponents to cause them to scatter. As soon as the last one was released, she sent shuriken to every direction they could have gone, hoping to land an easy hit. As they moved, she quickly located her target and moved with the shuriken headed right for him but a bit slower and readied her next technique. Zashi cursed under his breath as he avoided the balls of fire. Unfortunately for him, his teammates had all been struck. "Come on!" He yelled. "She's a girl! Shouldn't be too hard!" Zashi moved in, preparing to strike. Zashi used his Byakugan to quickly track down the girl, and went in to attack. However, because Zashi was searching for her instead of paying attention to his surrounds, he and his friends were hit by shuriken, first Zashi then the rest quickly after. But Zashi had no time to even look as his friends were hit because as soon as he was hit with the shuriken, she was eye to eye with him. Her Sharingan changed and before he knew it, Zashi was trapped within Tsukuyomi. This game has shifted from one where she was at a disadvantage due to numbers and the Byakugan to one where she was the one in charge. As her worst enemy here suffered within Tsukuyomi, she turned her attention to the other bandits and strikes fear into their hearts and minds as they came to see what had happened to their best chance of winning. "Screw this..." Zashi thought as fear rushed through him. He was barely able to shatter the Genjutsu. "I'm outta here!" He yelled running off. Seikyo grinned, and jumped down beside Haruka. "Well done kid." He said, patting her on the shoulder. "Now, tell me. How do you want to do this? Wanna train with me or...?" he asked, waiting for her response. She thought for a moment. Haruka knew there was probably still more he could teach her but she had enough of his brutal training and knew from the moment that he beat her six months ago that she was in his shadow not only as a ninja and as a Genjutsu user and would be in his shadow for a long time, perhaps forever. She had to get away for a while and develop her abilities on her own or perhaps with someone else who specializes in Genjutsu. Besides, she needs to test out for herself just how strong she has become, against real opponents. "I think it is time for us to part ways for now. Thank for you for your training." She says and deactivates her Genjutsu. Seikyo sighed. "Alright." He began, turning around. "I'll see you soon." he said, flickering away into the unknown. Haruka just stood there for several seconds, a little sad that she was going to be apart from him for who knows how long after all, despite the fact that he's a complete ass hole, he wasn't all bad. As her thoughts finished, she realized that he had left her in the middle of god knows where and she looked around for any indication of where she was. But found nothing. For the first time in a long time, she lost her temper and yelled "YOU ASS HOLE!" ---------- END Category:Role-Play Category:Training Category:Jutsu